


La más hermosa

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth siempre creyó que Silena era la muchacha más hermosa, más perfecta de todo el Campamento Mestizo. Posiblemente, en realidad, seguramente fuera la más día del planeta entero. O del universo, quizás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La más hermosa

Annabeth siempre creyó que Silena era la muchacha más hermosa, más perfecta de todo el Campamento Mestizo. Posiblemente, en realidad, seguramente fuera la más día del planeta entero. O del universo, quizás.

Sin embargo, ahora, mientras todos los hijos de Aphrodite envuelven su cuerpo en una mortaja con el símbolo de su madre bordado, Annabeth cree que no es justo. No lo es en lo más mínimo.

Silena no sólo sigue siendo la más hermosa del lugar, sino que es aún más bella que antes.

Y no es justo, que alguien tan linda como ella esté muerta por culpa de Luke. Sólo cometió un estúpido error, una sola decisión errada y… no es justo.

Antes de quemar sus restos en la pira, Annabeth se acerca al cuerpo de Silena y le da un beso en la frente.

— Adiós, Silena. Para nosotros, siempre serás la más hermosa.


End file.
